School Gone Wibbly Wobbly Schooly Wimey?
by The11thDoctor'sBlogger
Summary: Clara is the new student at TARDIS high. Her life has now been flipped around with her new friends, enemies, and love life. Her friends are all sweet and kind, luckily for her. But... They are a bit mad. Her enemies are mean, but she has friends to help her. As for her love life? She kind of fancies the Doctor. Is that so bad? (AU with lots of Ships!) Whouffle A LOT OF IT. :3


School Life Gone Wibbly Wobbly

Chapter 1: A First Day Filled With Madness and Love?

Clara Oswald was the new student at TARDIS high. The school wasn't like any other. It's just a gifted school I suppose. The point is, her life is going to be flipped around, with love and madness all around. Maybe a bit... Wibbly Wobbly?

Clara held unto the strap of the red satchel. She was afraid but determined too. Her mother would want her to do this. She walked up the steps where teenagers were heading to their respective classrooms. She spotted a ginger girl running up the steps, faster than anybody else. Wow, Clara thought, she must be MADE of legs! She seemed friendly though.

"Excuse me?" The girl stopped on her tracks and turned.

"Yes?" She asked, her Scottish accent making it clear she wasn't from here either.

"I'm kinda new... Could you show me where the office is?" The girl smiled at Clara and beckoned her to follow.

"'Course, I'm Amy. I take it you aren't from here?" She asked, taking a right turn.

"I'm Clara. No, Lancashire. What about you?" She asked in return, following her new friend.

"Inverness. Here's the office Clara, gotta dash! Bye!" She ran out, occasionally calling, 'Rory!' out. Clara opened the door to find a young woman, reading a document. She looked up when Clara approached.

"Hello dear, how may I help you?" She put the document down.

"Hi, I'm Clara Oswald. I'm new I suppose..." She watched as the lady looked through a stack of documents.

"I'll get your time schedule dear." She spoke up, seeing Clara's expression.

"Ah, here you are." She gave the time schedule to Clara. She was about to say thank you when the woman groaned, "It's been only eleven minutes!" Clara turned to find a lanky, floppy haired boy, holding his head as if it hurt.

"Sorry Mrs. Lind." He turned his attention to Clara, who was unsure what to do. He smiled and asked, "Are you new?"

"Yup. I'm Clara."

"I'm the Doctor.. You should keep that name. It's lovley." He gave her a cheeky smile.

"I will. What happened to your head?" She asked, her instinct to take care of anyone in danger.

"Ah well, me and my buddy Jack were skateboarding. He dared me to do it while looking backwards. When I completed the challenge, I turned and hit head on the wall." He replied sheepishly.

"Again? Oh dear Doctor, you'll be the death of me." Mrs. Lind groaned in defeat. She handed him a tube of Arnica.

"Sorry..." He rubbed the cream in his forehead.

"He's in your class and loves to attract trouble." Mrs. Lind sighed.

"What form you in Clara?" He asked, giving back the tube of Arnica to Mrs. Lind.

"Form 15." She replied as she checked her schedule.

"Me too! I'll introduce you to the gang." He replied giddily. He took her hand and ran out the door. Oh dear, Mrs. Lind thought, they'll end up in trouble in no time.

Once they reached the door to room 15, the Doctor opened the door to reveal teenagers, all chatting about.

"CLARA! Hey! I knew you'd be in my classroom! Come on, I'll introduce you to the gang. She paused for a moment, deciding who to introduce first.

"Alright... This is a lot of people..." Clara offered.

"Yup! So we have: Rory, Martha, Jenny Blonde, Jenny Not Blonde, Strax, Reinette, Rose, Donna, Captain Jack, Mickey the Idiot, River, Nine, Ten, Twelve, and the Doctor." She pointed them all out, one by one.

"Hi..." She said, silently cursing over her lack of social skills.

"Then over here, we have Jackie, Esrielle, and Alex." She gave a loud snort after saying their names.

"Next we have the normals, Aaliyah, James, Ian, and Amber. Chelsea over there, is in a bit of a problem. She's both normal and like us. So we allow her to hang out with both groups." Chelsea was watching Sherlock and reciting every line of it from her IPhone while the others were talking.

"I think she's more like you guys." Clara offered, watching as Chelsea held her phone tightly.

"A bit, I 'd stay with us most if the time because we are the only ones that actually understand her. This won't be a problem, unless of course, you're normal?" She gave me a me a look.

"Nope." She grinned in response and led me to their 'weird group'.

Amy sat her between Jack and Ten, leaving her to speak with two people she hardly knew. Luckily, Jack faced her with a million-pound smile.

"Hey, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, who might be this fine damsel?" Clara was about to respond but then Ten interrupted.

"No! Don't start with the flirting Jack." He leaned closer to whisper, "He's the flirty one. Watch out. I'm John, but everyone calls me Ten."

"I'm Clara." She stood up and the girl with the Sherlock obsession, Chelsea, came over.

"Hi! You must be the new girl. I remember being in your shoes. You'll get used to the pandemonium here. I'll introduce you to the normals." She dragged Clara along to the normals group.

"Alright. So this is Ian or Beef, Aaliyah or Aloe, James or Jama, Amber or Apple. And you know me, Chelsea or Dawn. Either way. Amy calls them "normal", but they aren't. Well, not as mad as them I suppose." They all gave a wave except for James, who called out, "CHEESE!"

"I know, they should be like them, but they have their own thing. I'm kinda both." She gave me a cheeky smile before running off to speak with Aaliyah. Once more, Clara was dragged by Rose.

"Alright. So you've met the normals and us. All you need left is them, the kinda mature ones. Well, better than us at least." She dragged me to the mature table.

"Who's the new girl?" Jackie asked, not looking up from a book she was reasing.

"I'm Clara."

"I'm Estrielle. Welcome to TARDIS. I know, three groups in this form, the normals, the mad ones, and the mature. It's basically Harry Potter." Esrielle smiled kindly at Clara.

"I'm Alex. That's Jackie." Alex looked up from his book to get a good look at Clara.

"Well, I'm Clara, it's nice to meet you Alex."

"So... I can see you like the Doctor." Rose smirked at her, changing the subject unexpectedly.

"What! No-I-no!" Clara stammered, clearly uncomfortable.

"I can see it. I have a fancy for Ten, but we're already acquainted." Before Clara could answer her, Donna dragged her back.

"Hey! We were talking!" Rose complained.

"I don't care if you were reciting the Declaration of Independence or what not. I'm sure Clara didn't wanna deal with it." Donna put Clara in a seat next to her and Nine.

"Well, hi, I suppose being new puts you in many bloody places. Anyway, I'm Nine and get used to this. They'll drag you left and right." Nine gave her a smile and Donna turned to face her.

"Alright. So you're wondering why they are called Nine, Ten, Twelve, and The Doctor. All of them are named John Smith and since the Doctor got here first, he didn't choose a number." Donna explained, putting a piece of gum in her mouth.

"They were all named John Smith?" Clara asked, astounded.

"Yup. That reminds me, the bell is about to ring for our first class. What ya got?" Clara took out her schedule.

"English with Mrs. Lee." She replied, looking at first her first period class.

"Ooh, that's with me!" Donna exclaimed and dragged Clara to Mrs. Lee's room.

Everything went pretty good after that. She had Mrs. Kovarian for Science, Mr. Turner for Math, Mrs. Walker for Social Studies. After that it was lunch and she got an unexpected offer. From The Doctor himself. She was just walking around the halls when he stopped her.

"Yes Doctor?" She asked, turning to his direction and walking over. But some bloke made her trip and she fell unto the Doctor.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"I-," he began but she cut him off.

"I know. Some bloke made me trip." His cheeks were becoming redder and redder by the second. Clara got off him and he stood up.

"I was wondering..." He mumbled the rest of the sentence.

"I'm sorry what was that?" She asked.

"I was wondering ifyouwouldliketoeattogether?" He asked real quickly.

"Sure." He grabbed her hand and took her to the front of the school, somewhere slightly private. And that's when Clara learned a lot about the Doctor and he learned a lot about her. This day certainly was going well, Clara thought. A cute boy wanted to eat lunch with her, she met amazing people, and the teachers were wonderful.

Once lunch ended, we went to our last class, which surprisingly, had everyone from their form. Their teacher was Mr. Lucas, since his last name couldn't be pronounced. PE. The one class Clara despised. Luckily, she got through the pushups, sit-ups, and anything else Mr. Lucas could think of before the bell rang. Once they were FINALLY done with their exercise, they went to the locker room. Inside, the girls exchanged phone numbers with Clara and the boys did the same.

When Clara got home, her father was there, watching the telly.

"How was school sweetheart?" Dave asked, taking his eyes off the telly to see his daughter.

"It was amazing dad, I met so many people..." She carried on, telling him about her day filled with madness.

* * *

How was it? Leave a review!

Allons-y!

BTW: Next chapter will skip to Valentines day. During the period of this chapter, it is Januaryish.


End file.
